Project Summary: Black Americans (BA) have a substantially higher occurrence of dementia compared to whites, experience delayed diagnoses and higher morbidity and mortality rates, and disproportionately receive dementia care and education. This disparity in addition to barriers such as the belief that memory loss/dementia is a normal part of aging, past discrimination in health services, and associated stigma, leaves the burden of care to informal caregivers. BA more often receive assistance at home (rather than nursing institutions) from family caregivers (CG) who also have the responsibility of making health care decisions for those who lack decisional capacity, and without prior information and training to prepare them for surrogate decision-making. There is an urgent need to increase knowledge about dementia and its risk factors (e.g., hypertension, sleep, stress, high cholesterol, diabetes, hearing loss, and depression) to minimize risks of cognitive decline, and improve brain health across the life course as this may lead to preventive measures, and timely diagnosis. We partner with the Black church to facilitate the adoption of a dementia education program with dementia caregivers, those diagnosed with mild dementia, and their family. Aim 1: Synthesize qualitative focus group data to disseminate in the Black American faith community, among church leaders and stakeholders. Complete analysis of qualitative data, foundational work supported by HCHDS, collected from 3 local Black Churches, and present findings back to participants and church leaders. Aim 2: Adapt current dementia caregiver educational materials and resources from USAgainstAlzheimer's (US2A) organization to use within church health/ wellness ministries. 1. a. Meet with previous church leaders from Aim 1 and newly recruited stakeholders and leaders appointed by the church pastor to adapt current caregiver educational materials based on the findings from aim 1 and b) identify delivery characteristics (e.g. words to describe, timing and approach to introducing dementia and brain health education, as well as background and skills of selected facilitators of program) to inform activities in Aim 3. 1. b. Train ministry leaders and appointed church congregants to facilitate dementia educational workshops with parishioners. Aim 3: Assess the acceptability of delivering church-based dementia education program, and examine the potential effects on participant knowledge gained, and satisfaction with the educational program among dementia caregivers. We will pilot test an educational intervention at 2 churches with dementia caregivers and those with mild dementia, and their families utilizing adapted materials from the US2A organization in a one day (6 hours) workshop consisting of three modules, 1) dementia awareness, 2) treatment, and 3) preventative measures.